


we are together, for as long as you want to be.

by wish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish1/pseuds/wish1
Summary: The two always end up being paired together. Even his mother called him “The one for you.” Plus, Shino made him feel small, vulnerable, and  human; allowing him to open up.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	we are together, for as long as you want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> kiba and shino need more love. sorry that i havent been posting much, school has been kicking my ass.

The sun fell upon the orange covered trees, giving it a warm glow. Kiba breathed, his breath coming out in a puff. _It's getting colder._ Around this time it was hard to pick up a scent knowing the air was still. He sent Akamaru to sniff out anything and come back if he did. He hasn't come back since. 

That's where Kiba and Shino came in. Kakashi, no, _L_ _ord_ _Sixth_ , positioned them with a search and rescue. It wasn't Kiba's favorite but it beats staying home all day. Kiba turnt to look at his teammate, Shino. He looked paler than usual, due to the cold. His nose and cheeks were red, he looked more defined. His lips were a little pink too, maybe if he was close enough-

Kiba turned away, he was staring too much.

Kiba sniffed the air, his sense picking up nothing. "I can't smell anything." The frustration was eating at him at this point. "Ugh!" Kiba slammed his fist on the tree trunk. Shino stared. "What?" Kiba could tear him up from how he was looking at him. "You get frustrated easily," He said calmly. Kiba could feel his eyes on him still. "And?" He knew what he was going to say.

Shino pulls Kiba close. "We still got time." Kiba flushed. " _And?_ " Shino took off his glasses."And when I do this,” Shino puts his hand down Kiba's pants, “ it relieves your mind." Shino licked his ear. "We still have time, we make it if we hurry." Kiba pressed his lips against Shino's. His lips were very soft. It made him want to kiss him again and again and _again_.

"I'm useless in this mission." He said in between kisses, Shino’s tongue touched the roof of his mouth, he groaned, opening his mouth further. Kiba's mind was still clouded. " You are obviously going to carry this mission." Shino kissed his neck, with the cold air, it doubled the pleasure. He threw his head back. "I might as well go home." Shino pulled back.

"Why do you say such mean things about yourself?" Shino crossed his arms. " Well it's true..." Kiba looked down and scratched his head.

"No it's not." Shino touched Kiba's face. "You are perfect in every which way." Shino eyes looked right through his soul. "I-" Kiba's face was red, his heart throbbed. _Only Shino could make me feel this way._

"Thanks." he mumbled. Shino kissed his cheek. "Do you still want to do it?" Kiba looked at Shino, “Yeah, let’s finish.” 

It was hard to tell when their relationship began. He knew that he always loved Shino. But Shino was different, the exact opposite of Kiba. Shino was quiet, more reserved. He smelled nice too, his bugs doesn't bother him. He saw enough to be afraid of bugs. The two always end up being paired together. Even his mother called him “ _The one for you._ ” Plus, Shino made him feel small, vulnerable, and human; allowing him to open up. 

Kiba gasped as Shino stroked his cock. He put his finger to the tip, feeling the pre cum lubricate his hand. “ O-oh, wow,” Kiba reached for the Shino’s zipper. Shino sped up, stroking faster. “ Don’t worry about me.” Shino kissed his mouth. Kiba moaned. “ But can you slow down?” he said in the kiss. “No, we need to hurry up.” And he forgot to mention, Shino had a cold personality. At least that's what Kiba heard. Shino wasn't shy, Kiba knew this. It just took him a while to say what he was feeling.

Kiba licked his cheek. “Are you sure?” he was panting at this point. “Yes.” Shino hands were quite slender or some might say feminine. It was making it very hard for Kiba. 

“I love you.” he choked out.

“I know,” Shino replied.

“I’m close,” Kiba closed his eyes.

“I know.” Shino said.

Kiba released into Shino's hand, trembling. The sensation was too much. He wrapped his hand around his neck and kissed him. Shino wiped his hand with a cloth in his pocket. But Kiba still wanted to repay Shino. “ I want you to feel good too.” 

“I’m fine.” Shino turned his head, ending the conversation.

Naruto had prepared him for this. Naruto called it an “ _expressionless lover,_ ” meaning it's hard to read them sometimes, thus making it difficult for situations like this. Kiba tried his best to favor Shino. Because he knew Shino wasn't the type to beg. He didn't have to, he had Kiba. They were compatible lovers. 

Shino picked up his glasses, Kiba stopped his hand. “Wha-” Kiba cut him off with his mouth, kissing him. Shino pulled away from the kiss, staring at Kiba. “What are you doing?” he said.

“Trying to kiss you,” Kiba leaned in again.

“We don't have time.”

“Akamaru will get help.” He murmured, his lips closer now. He didn’t. But from how long this was taking, the others possibly handled the mission. Kiba kissed him deeply and silenced Shino.

Shino leaned into the kiss, finally giving up. Kiba bit his neck, receiving a hum from Shino. He dug his fingers in Shino back, holding him tight. “ _Okay it’s now or nothing.”_ Kiba thought. Kiba grinded into Shino, he only did it once. There was a calm in the air. Shino placed their foreheads together.

“Do that again,” he breathed.

_Hell yes._

Kiba pulled them even closer and grinded again, this feeling enough friction to make him hard again. Shino moaned quietly. “ You can let it out, ya know,” Kiba put their sweaty foreheads closer, “ It’s _really_ hot.”

“We,” Kiba reached in Shino pants, palming his cock, “ _ah,_ really need to hurry up.” Shino blush crept up further covering his face. Kiba felt the base of his dick, rubbing rhythmically. Shino melt in Kiba arms, moaning _wetly._ Kiba used his free hand to jerk himself off. He could get off like this, Shino was such a tease. 

“ You’re so sexy,” Kiba said in his ear, “are you close?” Shino nodded, he was panting and shaking slightly. “ I am too,” Kiba said. He felt himself beginning to cum, he stroked himself twice, cumming, in his hand.

Shino moans grew more sporadic as he came into Kiba's hand. Shino looked up at his flushed face. “Thank you.” he murmured. Kiba stared. Out of all the things that Shino did for him, he can still say thank him. 

Kiba felt his heart soar a million places. “Love you,” kissing his cheek repeatedly. Shino placed his hand on Kiba's face and fully kissed him. “ I love you too.” 

“Also,” Shino put on his glasses, “ My bugs received help, so we can go home now.” Shino walked away, leaving crunching under him as he did so. Kiba laughed, catching up with Shino. “ Nothing gets past you, huh?” Kiba held Shino's hand as they walked. “ I won’t lie again.” Shino let out a satisfied hum. 

Despite everything that came their way, Kiba knew that they would always be together. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> make sure to comment, kudos or even bookmark!!! it makes me feel really good about myself.


End file.
